Serendipity
by Caedi.Tarian
Summary: The nations of the World Cup's Group E have one final evening together, and Japan and Denmark finally decide it's time for their Dutch friend to have a much deserved night of celebration. Too bad Cameroon never got that memo.


**Serendipity  
Main Pairing**: Do I really have to say at this point?  
**Rating:** T, because variations of BUNNY FUDGING are not something anyone needs to go yelling at the top of his/her lungs in public _trust me on this_**  
Info**: One last hurrah for the World Cup's Group E with the main focus on the Cameroon vs Netherlands game and brief mention of the Netherlands vs Slovakia game. This is a (very belated) silly **_sequel_** to my World Cup stories "Subterfuge" and "Schadenfreude". I would have posted this_ way _earlier, but I had mega importante _college stuff _to attend to. This fic takes place the night of the Netherlands vs Slovakia match.  
**Warning:** My Netherlands probably talks too much. Eh. Sorry.**  
Disclaimer: **Cameroon, Denmark, Japan, and Netherlands all belong to their respective creator. Background characters are still just there for the plot's sake.

::...::

"I think something might be wrong."

"I know, right? Earlier he didn't even twitch when I yelled 'bunny fucking' across the room at him. Usually he gets all pissy when I talk about his people."

_I suppose they think I can't hear them_, Netherlands thought, glaring at Japan and Denmark. Really, why was Denmark even still hanging around? His team had been eliminated the week before, along with Cameroon. The brunette sighed heavily. Well, it was partly his fault that he was plagued by all the other nations considering he had decided to take a nap in the hotel lobby rather than his own room. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Denmark bent over Netherlands' chair-turned-bed with a grin. "Hey, guess what, Holland. Japan and I were talking, and we know you're still a little sore about what happened that Saturday…"

"Damn right."

At this Japan fidgeted.

"Wait, wait, hear us out!" Denmark tugged the Asian nation closer and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "See, Holland, we're going to make it up to you since Oranje has been doing so well! Even Cameroon said he'd come since this is probably the last time all four of us Group E nations will see each other until the next world meeting. Trust me, that party your people threw earlier can't compare to this! Hell, we can even go back to that bar from last time and see if there are as many ladies there tonight as there were then."

Obviously he had not heard correctly, but for a moment Netherlands thought that _Denmark_ of all people with _Japan _was inviting him to go out drinking. He narrowed his gaze at the two, contemplating Japan's vague but sincere smile and Denmark's oddly not-quite-as-mischievous-as-usual expression. Really, he was already tired after the celebrations he had attended following the defeat of the Slovakian team, which was why he was napping here in the first place… Netherlands frowned. "No. Go away."

Just as Denmark opened his mouth, likely to say something that would definitely _not_ help change Netherlands' mind, Japan gave a small cough. "Netherlands-san, we truly wish to make this a pleasant evening. I give my word that we have no ulterior motives."

Netherlands bit back a bark of laughter. Oh, really? As if he would trust them so easily after that last incident. What could they possibly have in store this time? That thought made him pause. No, really, what could they do? At this point, did it even matter? "Fine. You're paying, though."

::...::

It was now completely official that God loved Netherlands more than any other country on the planet. Not only were there several tables of women, but one table in particular also included a very familiar face… That South African beauty, the one who, yet again, had her long, black hair tied back. What was even better was that she had definitely recognized the nations when they entered the bar.

Or, more importantly, recognized him.

Unfortunately, Cameroon, for some reason, had latched onto the European nation's arm as he passed by. So, here he sat, once again at the bar of this ridiculous place, with an insanely drunk Cameroon hanging off his forearm. Great.

"A lo' of people ha' high hopes fer my team," Cameroon lamented. "Firs' team ou'! Ugh!"

He still felt bad about that, though not by much. Netherlands put no other team above his Oranje, but Cameroon's last match had felt like nothing more than a kick to an already injured man. Why was it that he, Netherlands, had had to be the one to play against Cameroon last? "They played well," he managed, trying, not for the first time in the past hour, to wrench his arm free.

Denmark leaned heavily on Netherlands' other side then, reaching over to give Cameroon a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, they were awesome! They made one goal, and it was against Oranje!"

Cameroon stared at Denmark, unimpressed. "'Gainst you, too."

The blond laughed, causing an agitated Netherlands to shove him away. "No, no, that doesn't count. That goal was pretty much all Sørensen, my goalie. Sorry, guy!"

That murderous expression on Cameroon's face was so… strange. Netherlands had always known the African country to be much more reserved than this. However, Cameroon _had_ said he had consumed a liquor store before arriving… "Ah, right. Well, there is always 2014 to look forward to. For both of you." Then he glared at Denmark. "But, you. Don't touch me."

"Netherlands-san, is Nijntje here?"

Netherlands glanced around Denmark to where Japan was staring at him attentively. "What, my rabbit? No, she's with Belgium right now. Why?"

Japan took a hesitant sip from his glass before shaking his head. "I want a rabbit."

_How many of those has he had?_ Netherlands groaned inwardly, realizing that, in less than an hour, already two of the three nations had drunk themselves silly. And, really, it was only a matter of time until Denmark undoubtedly followed suit. This was supposed to be a low key celebration for him and his Oranje, and yet here he was going to have to watch after three drunks. This was not his lucky night. Yet again.

Actually, really he did not have to watch over them at all. As Denmark ordered something with some foreign name Netherlands had never heard of, the brunette thought the situation over. This was the perfect opportunity. Once Denmark was as smashed as their two fellows, Netherlands would be able to slip out and be free to talk to that lovely lady… It was perfect.

Suddenly Cameroon released him and stood up, mumbling something about flying purple hippos as he trudged off. Well, who ever said he had to wait for that perfect opportunity? Might as well just make the escape now…

"Is your friend coming back?"

Netherlands jumped at the distinctly feminine voice, his golden eyes wide. _No way…_

There she was. One gorgeous, dark hand was draped over the back of Cameroon's vacated chair, and hell was frozen over if that was not lust in her eyes. When she glanced briefly to the front door as Cameroon exited the bar, Netherlands could see that her mane of hair was held back by a sparkling butterfly clip. Good God, that thing would instantly spell doom for any poor drunk bastard.

Indeed, Japan whispered something about 'a shiny' shortly after.

Finally realizing what was happening, Netherlands briefly motioned to the chair. "No, I think he's had enough for tonight. Go ahead." Was Christmas early this year? It had to be…

"We didn't get the chance to talk last time." She settled into Cameroon's seat with a smile. "I'm Sheila."

Wait, crap. "Er, Nicolaas." It wasn't often that it got to the whole 'exchange names' bit. At least not recently. But, now that he had let that name slip, he quickly regretted it. Great, he really did have Christmas on the mind. "Trust me, it's entirely my fault. That mob act-" He cut himself off when an arm was flung over his shoulder from behind.

"Sooo, Sheila?" Netherlands winced, could practically hear the leer in Denmark's voice. "I'm this guy's brother. You wouldn't happen to have any sisters in your little gr-"

For the second time that night, Netherlands easily shoved the other nation away. However, he couldn't help but give a faint smile when Sheila laughed. "My brother is an ass," he explained shortly. "Sorry."

"It's all right. I have a brother just like that." She smiled widely at this and motioned at the bartender to refill the empty glass she had brought. "Anyway, I'm guessing you're from… Holland, right? Isn't that what your brother was saying last time?"

Oh, she was one of those 'ask a bunch of questions first' people. Just as he was about to answer, though, a poke to his arm grabbed his attention. It was… Japan. Who looked quite the worse for wear and was holding onto the back of Netherlands' chair. "Er, yes?"

"Netherlands-san, I_ really_ need a rabbit. You are sure Nijntje is not here?"

No. No, no, no. He was finally getting a chance with a human, and these drunks were just flopping right in the way. But, out of the corner of his eye, Netherlands could see Sheila eyeing Japan like most women would a small, cuddly animal. Hmm. "Well, after the Cup, I'll let you borrow Nijntje. All right?"

Japan considered this and then nodded. "Yes."

As the Asian nation wobbled back to his own seat, Sheila giggled. "How adorable. Oh, and did he call you Netherlands? I must be right, then. That is where you are from."

This was getting dangerous. He hadn't realized that Japan had called him by name until Sheila mentioned it… Maybe it would be best to get away from them. Now. "Yes, my brother and I are here for the World Cup. Speaking of which, he and our friend seem to be drinking fairly heavily, so I think it might be best if we-" Oh, God, someone had just grabbed him around the waist and only one person was sitting over there, oh no…

"Hey, Sheila, you know what's even more adorable than Asians? _Incest_."

Netherlands leaped out of his chair and Denmark's grasp, so horrified that he did not even hear Sheila's new bought of laughter. Right, he definitely had to get out of here before he was tempted to beat Denmark to a pulp in this bar. Again. That drunken idiot was… Netherlands looked to the other European nation, realizing that Denmark had had, at most, only three drinks. So… _Oh, great. He's perfectly sober and just trying to sabotage me. Again!_

Sheila cleared her throat after her laughter died, but her smile remained. "Could you excuse me a moment?" She quickly stood to head for the restrooms.

"You know, she totally thought that was hot," Denmark said as soon as Netherlands rounded on him. "Lighten up a little, Holland! I'm helping you here!" For once, he actually seemed serious. No mischief, no frustrating smirk… "Women are weird. You just have to know how to read them."

At that moment, the front door opened and Cameroon lumbered back in.

But, as if she appeared from thin air, Sheila suddenly returned and was sitting in the seat that had previously belonged to the African nation.

Netherlands hesitantly settled back into his own chair, carefully watching Cameroon as he sat on Sheila's other side. Good. The other nation looked considerable less… murderous than before. That was_ very_ good. He must have just gone out for some fresh air. Now back to Sheila, with no 'adorable' Asian countries or, God forbid, any sort of feigned affection from _Denmark_ of all people.

"Oh, no…" Sheila suddenly looked to Netherlands, her expression stricken. Her hand was pressed into her hair, just over the butterfly clip. "One of the gems on my barrette is missing!"

"Er, missing?" Oh, that meant he was supposed to look for it, didn't it? Well, wasn't this great. Netherlands managed a smile. "Don't worry. I'll find it for you." He grudgingly slipped out of his chair yet again and knelt, squinting in the poor light for any signs of the sparkling stone.

_Maybe it rolled under the edge of the counter… I can feel a space between the bottom and the floor._ After a few moments of poking his fingers into the crevice, he quickly gave up. Maybe she had lost it on her quick trip to the bathroom?

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Netherlands was on his feet in an instant, staring in horror at what appeared to be a quite sober Cameroon holding out a tiny diamond-like gem.

"Here, I can see where it goes." Cameroon had always had a very soothing voice, and Sheila was staring at the nation in perplexed awe. "I can try and place the gem back in if you like."

Instead of removing the barrette from her hair, Sheila merely turned so that Cameroon could replace the gem while it was still firmly in that mane… And Cameroon had absolutely no complaints, but smiled serenely as he attempted to fix the clip.

Vaguely Netherlands noted that Denmark was elbowing him, but did not bother to react. Nothing the other nation could say would make this any better. Still, he also did not have much initiative to resist as Denmark pulled roughly on his arm to drag him closer.

"Holland, he just got really lucky," the blonde whispered urgently. "You have to do something or you'll lose Sheila! No one can resist the Cameroon! He's got the eyes, the _voice_. Do something now or it's too late!"

No, Netherlands could already tell Sheila was long gone. Just as any poor drunk would be enthralled by the gleam of her hair clip, she was completely captured as Cameroon told her that the gem had been under her chair. It was his God damned _voice_. She did not stand a chance. Sheila might have been interested in Netherlands, but she was already head over heels for Cameroon.

"Danmark, thank you. I think I'll just… go back to my hotel for a while. Make sure Japan gets back safely and at a reasonable hour. His team plays Paraguay tomorrow." Netherlands could not bring himself to hold back a yawn, finally realizing just how tired he really was. Maybe a good night's sleep would be better, anyway…

A hand, which could only be Denmark's, grabbed his wrist roughly. "Hey, Nederland, you're not going to fight at all? Why not? You love beating up people for no reason, and you actually _have_ a reason to almost murder Cameroon!"

That was a good question. Netherlands sighed and halfheartedly shook Denmark's hand away. "I'm… tired, Danmark. Good night."

"Where is Netherlands-san going?"

Denmark glanced at Japan as Netherlands headed for the door. The blond frowned, blue eyes troubled. "Insane, I think." Maybe, just maybe all the little acts of revenge had finally gone a little too far. Even if Cameroon's had been completely innocent, an accident… "Whoa, Japan! I think we broke Holland!"

Japan, despite his glazed expression, managed an indignant frown. "I did not. He is giving me Nijntje after the World Cup so that I can have a rabbit."

Well, great help from Japan. Denmark shrugged. "Eh, it's Holland. He's tough. He'll be all right."

_At least I hope so._

::...::

**AN:**

I lied. There was a bar in this story, too. Also a little bit of not-really DenmarkxNetherlands in there for my otaku friend since her birthday is tomorrow and she asked for it. :/

Anyway, there it is. My last Copa Mundial _Group E_ story. They were a lot of fun. Oh, and see? Deep down Denmark really does care. C: And Miffy. If you don't know about Miffy/Nijntje, you had a sad childhood.


End file.
